ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Day of the Dragon/Transcript
(The Elemental Masters cheer as they deflated Chen's blimp.) Griffin: Yeah! Haha! Jay: Sink the ferry. No one's getting off this island. Bolobo: Yeah! (He sinks it using Nature.) Cole: The palace and sleeping quarters are all clear. Still no sign of Chen and Clouse. Kai: What about Skylor? Lloyd: She wasn't able to pick her family, but she was able to pick her friends. And since you're her friend, that means so are we. We'll find her. Cole: He's right. With no way off the island, it'll only be a matter of time. Garmadon: I'm proud of you five. You've done what the original Elemental masters never could: stick together. But you must not rest on your laurels, for your guard is down when you sleep. (Nya informs Wu and Misako about their progress.) Nya: The island is secure. We destroyed the Elemental staff and Chen's attempt to turn his army into Anacondrai has rolled up snake eyes. Wu: (On screen) Good work, Nya. Misako: (On screen) How is Zane? Nya: He's good. A little different, but then again, aren't we all? Wu: The Bounty is nearly finished. As soon as it's done, we'll come by to pick you up. Nya: I look forward to coming home to see you two. (The Falcon taps on the screen.) Heh, I mean, you three. (Chen and his army hide from the Masters. Skylar is held on by two chains.) Kapau: I hate to admit it, but maybe Chen losing his army wasn't such a bad thing. Chope: I know, I was thinking the same thing! Kapau: Look at us. We're in his inner circle! (He spins around.) Chope: And he trusts us to guard his daughter. (Skylar smiles and waves her arms, rattling the chain. Kapau and Chope quickly turn around, pointing their spears at her.) Skylor: I have to scratch my face. (Kapau and Chope look at each other. She uses Kapau's spear to scratch.) Thank you. (Eyezor turns around and shouts at Kapau and Chope.) Clouse: I couldn't have asked for a better pet. Garmadon will pay for what they've done. Chen: Yeah, yeah, big tear for the snake. Can we get on with it? The Blade-Copter should be fixed by now and I have to get off this island. You serve me, remember? Clouse: He's not a snake, Master, he's a serpent. And might I remind you my pet never betrayed us. That was your daughter. Chen: Leave her out of this! She held up her end of the bargain and used her powers to break them up. It's not her fault she got a little boy crazy at the end. Clouse: That's it. She's absorbed all of their powers. How could we be so blind? Chen: Right. We're not blind. We see clearly. Uh, and what is it that we see so clearly? Clouse: Master, perhaps there's another way to get what you want. (Chen walks up to Kapau and Chope.) Chen: Free her. Kapau: Uh, but Master, she still has her powers. Chen: And I still have the power to stuff you in a fortune cookie! Free her now! (They do so.) Skylor, how dare they tie you up. I blame myself for your slip in judgement. Skylor: It wasn't a slip in judgement. The Ninja were right. Chen: And I was wrong. Wrong to steal their powers. Wrong to want to transform myself into a snake. Wrong because you needed a father and I wasn't there. Skylor: You think my powers can still turn you into Anacondrai— Clouse: You have absorbed the powers of every Elemental fighter. Skylor: But the staff crystal was destroyed. Chen: And that crystal was obtained from the crystal caves here on the island which we can go to now to complete the spell. We have everything we need to make everyone happy. Isn't that great news? Skylor: But this isn't just my power, it's all of it. Taking everything from me could hurt me. Or worse. Chen: Heh, no plan is perfect. Skylor: You care more for your power than your own daughter. Chen: Without power, I'm insignificant. Is that what you want? And insignificant father? Skylor: I never had a choice, did I? You should have never taken off the chains. Chen: Get her! Skylor: You're not insignificant, you're pitiful! Chen: How long do i have to listen to these insults? Will someone please seize her? (She escapes with a hoverboard.) Zugu: The Blade-Copter is fixed. Do you still want to leave the island? Chen: Argh, what do you think? Course not, I want her! Kaput, Flip-Flop, after her! Kapau: Actually, it's pronounced Kapau, and Chope—(Chen growls, making them get into their vehicles.) Chen: Why didn't anyone ever tell me raising a daughter would be this difficult? (Griffin and Neuro are guarding the captured Cultists.) Griffin: Looks like all the action is over by now. Put me on "Most Ultimate Extreme Ninja Challenge" and watch me smoke that course. (Neuro groans.) What is it? Neuro: Skylor's sending me a message. We have to tell the Ninja. (Griffin rushes over to the jungle.) Griffin: Chen just figured out Skylor's powers can finish the spell. She's in danger. Garmadon: He's replaced his Elemental staff with the Elements in his daughter. Kai: Where? Griffin: Other side of the island. Kai: I'm going after her. Garmadon: We all are. Jay, Zane, you take the mech and buggy. Cole and I will take the Roto Jet. Lloyd, you've got your Elemental Energy Dragon. Nya, how fast will she go? Nya: Fast enough. Garmadon: Everyone else stay here and guard the camp. Let's get a move on! Karlof: (He watches Lloyd summon his Dragon.) Karlof wish he could do that. Ninja: Ninja, go! Dareth: So there I was, the Helmet of Darkness at my feet, destiny in my grasp. Wait a minute, where'd everybody go? (The Ninja explore the jungle trying to find Skylor.) Nya: Watch out for booby traps. Chen's rigged this whole island. Jay: Read you loud and clear. P.I.X.A.L.: Be careful, Zane. At this speed, I cannot analyze approaching obstacles. Zane: There isn't any time. We have to—Whoa! (He falls into a cave.) Jay: Zane! Zane: Whoa! Carry on the mission without me! Kai: He'll be all right. We have to stay on Skylor. She's too important. Zane: (Groans.) Perhaps I should've listened to you. P.I.X.A.L.: Perhaps is an understatement. (Zane gets a vision of the Titanium Dragon.) Your anxiety levels are rising. But there is no visible threat. Zane: The Ice Dragon from my nightmare. It's quite visible and quite angry. P.I.X.A.L.: There is no Dragon. It's only in your head. Zane: No. It's going to devour my head. P.I.X.A.L.: You didn't listen to me last time. Listen to me now. We must get out of this hole. There is no Dragon. (The Cultists continue to chase Skylor.) Chen: Now she's heading east. Now west! (She makes Chope and Kapau run into a wall.) Kapau: That war was awesome. Chope: I feel more dead than a dead end rat. Chen: No where to run. Setting blast to stun! (He was stopped before he could harm Skylor.) Someone stop firing at me! (He sees Cole operating the Roto Jet.) Take care of him. Cole: I can't see them. (Clouse jumps on the Jet.) Where did they—Argh! Garmadon: Keep her steady. I'll handle this. (He goes outside.) Clouse: A bit of a breeze up here. I wonder which one of us will stay on their feet longer? Garmadon: How about neither? (He tackles him, both falling into the jungle with trees breaking their fall.) Clouse: One of these days, your son will have to stand on his own without his dear father. Garmadon: Not today! (Skylor sees Kai after causing two Cultist vehicles to crash into each other.) Skylor: Kai! Kai: That looks fun. Mind if I join you? (He grabs his own hoverboard.) You okay? Whoa! Skylor: Faring better than you. I have an idea. Kai: You're reading my mind. Both: Fire! (They create smoke.) Chen: Ah, smoke screen! (Coughs.) No fair! (He only sees "Kai.") Oh! Where did she go? Where did she go? Oh, turn around. (He leaves, and "Kai" is revealed to be Skylor using Form. They reunited and embraced each other.) Kai: I alerted the team we found you and are heading back. Skylor: Are we in the clear? Kai: I guess. Hey, this is a pretty cool place by the way. Skylor: You want to play tourist? Kai: No, no. You're right. Let's get back to the good guys. They're all waiting for us. Kapau: (He throws a net on them.) Kapow! Haha, Venge-net! (Chope cheers.) Let's see you work your powers on that. This is awesome. (Garmadon dodges one of Clouse's attacks.) Garmadon: You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to get rid of me, Clouse. Clouse: I have other things up my sleeves. (He makes a portal.) Garmadon: You've opened the Cursed Realm! Are you mad!? (He grabs onto a branch.) Clouse: You banished the Anacondrai Generals there. It's time you answer to them! Garmadon: (The branch broke, and he holds onto a vine instead.) You coward! Letting dead generals do your dirty work! Clouse: You grow wiser in your years, Garmadon. There's nothing to save you. Take in your last moments, Lord Garmadon, and know that it was I who defeated you. And I who will take your title. I, Lord Clouse! Garmadon: Never rest on your laurels, because you lower your guard. (He uses his vine to grab Clouse's leg.) Clouse: You fool! You're...you're pulling us both in! Garmadon: (He climbs up.) No, just you. (He pushes him in.) I always hated Magic. (Zane is still struggling with the Dragon.) Zane: But it's there. Right in front of me. P.I.X.A.L.: You're not afraid of Dragons. You used to have one. Zane: I'm afraid of this one. And my memory doesn't remember everything from my past. P.I.X.A.L.: You must remember who you are. You are the White Ninja. Zane: I am not the White Ninja. I am just a replica. I am...afraid. P.I.X.A.L.: You are the Ninja of Ice. Zane: But my powers can't stop him. P.I.X.A.L.: Because there is nothing there. It's all in your head. Close your eyes. Close your eyes and see there is nothing to fear. Zane: But I can hear him. P.I.X.A.L.: What else do you hear? Zane: I am not the White Ninja. I am not the White Ninja. P.I.X.A.L.: Who are you then? Zane: I am...the Titanium Ninja. I am the Titanium Ninja! (He pets the Dragon.) And you are not here. P.I.X.A.L.: Yes. Anxiety levels are going down. But the elemental reactor levels are rising! Zane, the readings inside of you are through the roof! Zane: I am the Titanium Ninja! (Zugu and Eyezor are being handed to Karlof.) Karlof: Still no sign of Chen? Cole: He escaped, but we'll find him. Did Zane ever return? Karlof: Metal man? I have not seen him. Lloyd: Dad! (He runs and embrace him.) Garmadon: I don't see Skylor or Kai. Shade: They said they were on their way. (Garmadon groans and falls over. His tattoo starts glowing.) Lloyd: Dad, what's wrong? Garmadon: I don't know. Lloyd: Your tattoo. Garmadon: Something inside of me. Something is happening. (Skylor and Kai are captured. Kapau and Chope tries to read the spellbook.) Kapau: "Trayeaux, keelie, neptide"... Kai: No! Kapau: "Eek, mojo," uh..."gloop?" Chope: Not gloop. Glop! Glop! Kapau: Um, Master, shouldn't Clouse be reading this? Chen: It doesn't matter. He's not here. Keep reading. Kapau: Oh, okay. "Trayeaux, keelie, neptide." Chen: It's working. It's working! Finish the spell! Chope: "Vein, donner, klactu, barnato." Skylor: Kai, don't look at me. Kai: Fight it, Skylor. Fight it! Skylor: I...I can't. (Everyone but Kai are turned into Anacondrai.) Chen: Now I am the most powerful warrior to ever rule Ninjago! (He laughs.) (Garmadon is also turned into a snake.) Garmadon: The spell...the spell, it's completed. If everyone with the mark of the Anacondrai is effected, that means...(The captured Cultists free themselves.) Don't worry. I'm always on your side. Cole: Let's get 'em, guys. Ugh. They're too strong! Griffin: They're too fast! Garmadon: And they are too many. Retreat! Get everyone to the palace! Lloyd: Everyone, to the palace! Karlof: Retreat! Everyone retreat! Neuro: Behind you! Shade: Come on! Jay: (He gasps when he sees Garmadon.) Snake among us! (He readies his Lightning.) Lloyd: No, don't! It's my father. Jay: First it was four arms, then you became a Dragon. Would you mind picking a body and sticking with it, please? Cole: (He and the Masters are barricading the doors.) Could use a little help. Argh. (Kapau and Chope are ecstatic about their transformation.) Chope: Oh, man. Look at you. You've got a tal! Haha. Kapau: No, look at you! You've got fangs! Chope: You know what I'm thinking? Both: We're gonna need cooler names! (They laugh, but screams when Kai throws a fireball at them.) Kai: You're both still ugly. Fire! (He tries to burn Chen, but he's immune.) Chen: You think a little Fire can hurt the thick hide of an Anacondrai? Skylor: We must get out of here. Kai: Let's do this. Chope: Should we, uh, slither after them? Chen: Why? They're no longer important. It's time we leave this wretched island. (The Masters are struggling to keep the palace closed.) Cole: Does anyone know any knock-knock jokes? 'Cause this ain't funny anymore. (The Anacondrai stop trying to break in.) Nya: Where did they go? (Cole slowly opens the door.) Jay: Don't! It could be a trick. (He closes the door and they all climb up a ladder, only to witness them leaving.) Chen: Take care of the island, it's yours. We'll be taking Ninjago now! Jay: This, this is just priceless. He took the Roto Jet and all of the Blade-Copters! Nya: What have we done? Griffin: We all have families in Ninjago. Jay: Argh! And we had to destroy any other way off the island! Who's idea was that? Cole: your father was right, Lloyd. We thought we had the upper hand. Our guard was down and look what happened. Jay: Nobody listens to me! You all say I overreact, but no! Lloyd: (Simultaneously) I'll go alone. Nya: And take on his whole army? Lloyd: I'm the only one with an Elemental Dragon. Zane: Not anymore! (He flies over with his Dragon.) Karlof: He unleashed the Dragon, too! Jay: Oh, Zane, none of us could do that before. You gotta tell us how you did that! Zane: I faced my fear. When I realized it wasn't something in front of me that held me back, but something inside me, I found a deeper power. A Dragon power. Karlof: All right! Jay: Yeah! Kai: (He and Skylor rode on his Dragon.) Zane's right. We all have this power inside of us. But you have to see that it's not the Anacondrai we're afraid of, it's our doubt. Divided, we failed. But together, we will succeed. (The Masters summon their own Dragons.) Lloyd: Energy! Jay: Lightning! Cole: Earth! Karlof: Metal! Griffin: Speed! Shade: Shadow! Paleman: Light! Karlof: Metal Dragon make Karlof very happy, happy. Garmadon: The battle of our past has returned, but we will rise to meet that challenge. Kai: Chen brought us here so that only one would remain. Well, we are one! (During the end credits, Jacob is unaware that the others left without him.) Jacob: (Voiceover) Hello? Hello? It's me, Jacob, the Master of Sound. I was hauled off to feed the serpent. Well, I fed it, but it doesn't want to eat anymore. Hello? Anyone? (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015